


The Thanksgiving Tweets

by Veldritch



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Random & Short, Swearing, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldritch/pseuds/Veldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between chapters 7 and 8 of "Shipper on Deck," our characters have Thanksgiving. They tweet each other. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thanksgiving Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shipper on Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236868) by [Veldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldritch/pseuds/Veldritch). 



> Yeah I promised myself I wasn't going to keep writing in this AU, but I got inspired all of a sudden. This is based on a section from the story that I cut for length and because I started including more "Jeff and Duncan hang out" stuff. Nothing particularly shippy in this, but you do have to know what's going on at this point in "Shipper on Deck" to follow it. Refresh your memory if necessary.

>Annie: UUUGGGGHHHHH

>Jeff: that bad?

>A: Ok you know my brother?

>J: u have a brother????

>A: Yeah, he’s creepy and a loser.

>A: Hence why I don’t talk much about him.

>J: if by “much” you mean “ever”.

>J: how do u not mention u have a brother?

>J: i had the excuse of not knowing about mine

>A: So sorry for not sharing that bit of my backstory [eyeroll emoji]

>J: backstory = u lived with abed for 2 long

>A: :p

>A: Anyway – he’s creepy and a loser.

>J: so u said

>A: But mom keeps making excuses for him about ever eff-up (cont.)

>J: fuck-up, annie

>A: which she NEVER did for ME!

>J: ah

>J: this time next year, u and me?

>A: Oh G-d yes!

>J: g-d?

>A: Felling very Jewish right now.

>A: How’re you doing?

>J: fine

>A: That lonely?

>J: I SAID FINE!

>A: Whatever. :p If it gets too much, force Duncan to celebrate.

>J: …i'll think about it

>A: Just don’t tell Rachel you’re spending so much time with him.

>J: ?

>A: She might start shipping you. ;) ❤

>J: uuugggghhhh

 

>Britta: they’re saying the prayer right now

>B: what is the point? doesn't make the food more nutritus

>B: *nutritos

>B: *nutritious

>B: (fuck my phone)

>B: this is opiate of the masses bullshit! actions not words!

>Jeff: it’s just 1 stupid prayer y r u texting me this?

>B: because I can’t say it to Shirley! she invited me!

>J: u r texting a lot of words right now

>J: go do action

>J: in the kitchen

>J: & quit bothering me

>B: right wouldn’t want to distract you from your important work

>B: of drinking.

>B: how drunk are you by now btw?

>J: as drunk as u wish u were I bet

>B: haha asshole

>J: u chose this

>B: better serving a cause than drunken lonely misery!

[This went on for five minutes before Shirley finally confiscated Britta’s phone]

 

>Shirley: Annie! How is Handicap?

>S: I mean, Hanukkah – autocorrect didn’t recognize your holiday.

>Annie: Hanukkah is in the Bible you know.

>S: Only the Catholic parts. They don’t count. ;)

>A: Ignoring that because of the holiday…

>A: It…could be worse? Last year’s Thanksgiving was better.

>A: All of you were there. :)

>S: aw Annie you are just the best~~~!

>S: I take it back, the Hanukkah parts can count!

>A: ❤

>S: oops gotta get back my pies are about to burn!

>A: ttyl!

 

>Duncan: I AM SO DRNUK

>J: y am i not surprised

>D: ho welse am I suposed to watch “football”

>J: um, don’t?

>D: I don’t hav econtrol of the tv right now

>D: oops shouldntve said that

>J: u have someone else over?

>J: trying to make me jealous

>J: crap didn’t mean 2 send that

>J: don’t let rachel c it

>D: Abed’s gf? What abou ther?

>J: nm something annie said

>D: ohhoho! textingw ith Annie now

>J: um yeah i txt w/ annie a lot so?

>D: So? Anythnug saucy to reprot?

>J: not my gf, duncan

>J: ian. sorry

>J: just friends

>D: w/ benifets?

>J: NO

>D: send her a sexxy txt, see how she reacts

>D: you cana lways blame it on druknennesss

>J: …that’s something u’ve tried, isn’t it?

>D …mabye

>D: …I’ll go sober up now

 

>Abed: Abra is here.

>Ab: She has a boyfriend.

>Annie: OMG really?

>Ab: Yes.

>An: What’s he like?

>Ab: Moderate.

>An: Um, is that like a ranking thing?

>An: “Mild” = boring, “moderate” = okay, “spicy” = awesome?

>Ab: No, I mean religiously.

>Ab: He and my dad are having an argument about hijab.

>An: That’s what Abra wore, right?

>Ab: Sort of. The definition varies. Hence the argument.

>Ab: Also, correct on the tense of “wore.”

>An: *GASP!*

>Ab: I know.

>An: Your dad must be so mad!

>Ab: Yes. I’m staying out of it.

>Ab: But I’m glad she’s living the way she chooses.

>An: Aw! Supportive cousin! *hugs*

>Ab: Your display of digital affection is received.

>An: :D

 

>Abed: This L&O:SVU marathon is terrible.

>Rachel: Yup.

>R: You’re watchin the whole thing tho right?

>A: Of course.

[7 hours later]

>A: Still sucks.

>R: Yup.

 

>Troy: LeVar! we got cell phone reception back!

>LeVar: troy we are in the same room

>T: I know! but now we can text each other!

>T: \^_^/

>LV: *sigh*


End file.
